I'm Back
by Cyndawill
Summary: As time passed, Bermuda began to sop believing that he would ever see his sarcastic friend again. But after many centuries, the seal finally broke allowing for an old life to come back into the world. No pairings, OOC/Strong/Smart Tsuna


**So I had a new idea, and just wrote everything on the spur of the moment… I was on an inspiration high… so the new chapter of Ouranos is still on delay because I'm still organizing the thoughts for it (I'm just too lazy to start)… so here's another story in the meantime! Enjoy! **

_**I hope it's good enough for all of you e_e **_

_**Also, there are NO pairings, and Tsuna will probably super OOC**_

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

><p>A small child who looked barely over the age of five, sat silently staring into the nothingness of the quiet room, filling him with memories he wished he could just forget, but they kept calling out to him, embracing him with the small warmth that each fragment contained.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Haha! Bermuda! You're so slow!" A brunet chortled with an amused smirk adorning his features as he pushed his bangs forward, only to have them fall back into place once again. <em>

_ "T-Tsuna! You're just to fast!" Bermuda whined from his spot, panting, a few meters away from the still chuckling brunet._

_ "Tsuna's right! You're incredibly slow!" A red head who stood beside Tsuna smirked while sticking his tongue out for extra effect. _

_ "See? Enma knows what's up! Anyway, hurry up! Giotto and Cozart are finishing soon!" Tsuna let a few more giggles slip out before charging forward causing Enma to laugh even more at the desperate look that appeared on Bermuda's face._

_ "Ugh! Are you serious!?"_

* * *

><p>The child smiled ever so slightly at the memories of his dear old friend, realizing that he hadn't truly smiled for many centuries since that fateful day that shattered all of them, even he, who seemed like a killing machine, void of any emotions. Just as he was about to re-enter memory lane, a tall figure came into view and spoke quietly understanding that today was a special day for his leader," Bermuda? Is it time to leave?"<p>

"…Yes… we should go see _him_ now," He answered, the chains flowing behind his small frame with small clicks leaving an invisible trail of loneliness and desperation.

"Will they be there?" the tall figure questioned his boss as they began to head towards their destination.

"Most likely… it'll be great to see them again though," Bermuda mumbled quietly but loud enough for his companion to hear him. "Come, Jager… let us go,"

* * *

><p><em>"Tsuna! You're late!" A blonde and miniature version of Tsuna pouted, his blue eyes sparkling in the light of the afternoon sun.<em>

_ Adjusting his plaid cap, Tsuna coughed into his hand before replying slyly," If you need someone to blame or just punch in general, why not try Bermuda? He was the one who made us late,"_

_ Quickly swerving his head to face Bermuda, the younger brother of his best friend glared at him, or at least tried to before he faced Tsuna with his usual smirk on again, and gave him a questioning look about his morals and the way he thought things through. _

_ "Hah… you should stop picking on Bermuda all the time brother," Giotto scolded his brother._

_ "Pft! We're not bullying him, right Enma?" Tsuna nudged his best friend in the ribs as he stared at the growing crowd around them._

_ "Yeah! I'm not quite sure of what you're all talking about," Enma nodded his head in agreement._

_ "I agree with Giotto! You guys should stop being so mean to Bermuda!" Cozart piped in as he stuck out his tongue at the two older boys._

_ "Ah, what's this? These two punks are standing up to us?" Tsuna carefully pulled out words._

_ "Hm… maybe we shouldn't cook for them for a week… and no desserts either," Enma checked his nails appearing to be nonchalant to the whole situation at hand. Upon hearing their precious food being threatened here, the two boys glanced over to Bermuda giving him a look of apology before saying sorry to their respective brothers. Laughing at the seriousness being displayed by the two kids, Tsuna playfully ruffled both of their heads, his eyes glowing with warmth he usually showed with his sarcastic and teasing comments and although he always picked and teased them, they all knew that he loved all of them deeply, and they had all vowed to protect that smile that he rarely showed them, hidden beneath the thick layer of sarcasm and cynicism. _

* * *

><p>Following the tradition that had begun the moment the area was formed, Jager excused himself to wait outside of the hidden room, making sure that no intruders would wander into the sacred area that his leader held so dear.<p>

The "room" was more or less an underground cavern that emitted a glowing sapphire pulse every few seconds along with a more reddish color following after it. As Bermuda continued to venture further into the cave, he began to see familiar faces that brought another smile over his bandaged and wrapped lips.

"Ah! Bermuda, what took you so long? Being slow as ever," A red head chuckled his eyes glistening with a small hint of sadness at the ongoing joke that he and Tsuna had always shared with each other.

"Ah, you shouldn't bully Bermuda! I bet he had a hard week," A yellow haired figure around the age of twenty five let a small smile slip onto his face.

"Ah… I guess you're both not getting any cooked food from me, Cozart, Giotto," Enma shoved the box he had brought with him to the other side where they could not reach it.

"What!? I didn't even say anything this time," A twenty five year old Cozart yelled enraged that he couldn't get the precious food that his brother had promised him.

"Haha… I see you guys haven't changed over the months," Bermuda allowed himself to chuckle at the scene as he settled down near a spot next to Enma.

"Well, considering that both you and I are immortal, we should stay the same," Enma laughed at his friend's lack of intelligence on this particular day.

"And the reincarnation process isn't like we were reborn as someone new, but without memories… we're a bit like a phoenix if I had to compare. We're still the same even after we're reborn," Giotto explained even though he knew that Bermuda knew the answer and explanation of the process.

"I suppose so," Bermuda smiled his eyes filling up with old memories that he wish would go away, even though his heart would not agree.

"It's already been centuries since that day… the Vongola and Simon families are already on their tenth generation… it's been so long," Enma's voice echoed around the large cavern his eyes reflecting his aching heart. "So… I guess it's time to meet _him_ once again,"

Standing up with practiced grace, Enma pulled up both Giotto and Cozart to their feet, before allowing Bermuda his shoulder to stand on. As the group braced themselves for the scene they would once again lay their eyes upon, the pulsating lights began to glow brighter as if welcoming their appearance and telling them to continue further into the cave. Accepting the offer, Enma lead the group down the familiar path until he stopped to face a gargantuan piece of ice in the center of the room along with dozens of chain like words flowing around the ice in a circular motion. Different hues of blue and red bounced around the room, illuminating the whole room with it's almost fantasy like colors. In the center of the ice resided a lone figure, frozen in time, the body stuck in a strange position.

Not a word was spoken as the four occupants continued to stare in an almost twisted way, thinking of how peaceful and calm their friend looked in that state.

"…Tsuna… it's already been many centuries… when will this seal break?" Enma choked out words, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had engulfed them.

"B-brother… I've missed you… sometimes when my new life begins, I hope that it would all be a dream, and you'd still be there, ruffling my hair and smirking without a care in the world," Giotto began to sob, his knees buckling below him.

"Tsuna…when will I try your food again? We've been alive for so many years, just waiting for you to come back to us again," Cozart whispered, his eyes squinting through the tears that had already began to fall.

"…Please… Just come back," Bermuda pleaded as the room filled up with the muffled sobs of the group of four, once five.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry Tsunayoshi… I'm so sorry," A voice cracked as he stared at the bandaged figure of one of his best friends. <em>

_ "Bermuda… it's ok… it wasn't your fault and because I was late, you as well as the rest have also gotten injured… it tears me up inside to see you all like this," Tsuna admitted as he stared up at the distant sky above. "That's why… I'll create a group that will protect the innocent citizens as well as my family and friends," _

_ Seeing the unwavering determination in his friend, Bermuda also decided to create a group in which he would put order into a world that dwelled only in chaos. While his friend protected, he would discipline. _

_ "Bermuda… please promise me something," Tsuna turned his head towards Bermuda, his eyes staring directly into his own. "Please… be careful,"_


End file.
